1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a latch for positively retaining a removable battery in a battery-powered device and yet allowing the battery to be easily removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery-powered devices, such as laptop and notebook computers, often have provisions for changing the batteries. If an external charger is used, several fully charged extra batteries may be available to extend the battery-powered operating time of the computer. For this reason it is desirable to have the batteries readily removable. This is typically done by providing a hinged door covering the battery. The door contains a latch to mate with the housing. The battery contacts and/or door provide a bias force so that when the battery is installed and the door closed, the latch is positively maintained closed.
However, because laptop and notebook computers are readily portable, there are instances when the door latch can be accidently opened. The jostling under various travel conditions can result in the door opening. The battery then readily falls out of the unit, possibly damaging the battery or interrupting operations.
Other notebook computers have a battery which is very positively retained by covers having a series of latches, catches and clips. However, these batteries are generally not considered to be readily removable and so do not relate to the problem of retaining a readily removable battery.
At least one laptop computer has a movable keyboard, with the battery located under the keyboard storage location. This battery is retained in the unit with two separate latches and is not located behind a door. However, this arrangement is not generally suitable for use with notebook computers as the keyboard is not removable, so the battery must be accessible from a side of the unit. This leads to a conventional latched door design as discussed above.
Therefore there is a need for a design to positively retain yet allow easy removal of a battery from a side of a notebook computer, with the battery not occasionally falling out due to accidental opening of a door.